


And In The Beginning There Was Coffee

by Enedda



Category: Hannibal (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 06:38:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13676307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enedda/pseuds/Enedda
Summary: A small one-shot for a friend.





	And In The Beginning There Was Coffee

**Author's Note:**

  * For [murakistags](https://archiveofourown.org/users/murakistags/gifts).



Well, that was a really uncomfortable chair. Will Graham shifted his weight a bit, trying to ease his already aching lower spine. The Cathedral Street Main Library may be known for its collection, but the furniture was hellish, to say the least.

The clock on the wall chimed four pm. At last it was time to go home. Whatever that meant now, because with Hannibal around one could be sure of a quality of the next meal, but not the exact location of the "home". There was the office, the house, the cabin (now freed of, well, evidence) and more than a few different rooms scattered around the whole city.

Will started gathering all his papers and research books on fly-fishing (he treated this hobby more serious than anyone knew - including his psychiatrist) and looked around for his travel mug. Suddenly he saw a shadow on his right.

"Looking for this?" A red-headed girl was holding his old Conmigo cup.

"Yeah, actually. Thanks for..."

"Fell under the table. I've noticed it was empty, so I've filled it for you: full to the brim now. Want to share it?"

Wait.

Was she flirting?

After what felt like a day it finally clicked. 

Yes, she was. Riiiight.

"Thanks, really. God knows I need it. But you should be aware, I have a..." The word husband was still strange in his mind. If he needed to introduce Hannibal to anyone as his spouse, he usually stammered a bit. Hannibal found it quite amusing. His wording, not Will's.

"Of course, what was I thinking..." The girl got visibly upset for a second, then nodded and smiled. "Anyway, enjoy your coffee." And she was gone.

God, that was weird. So that's how normal people do it.

Will got up and somehow managed to put the mug on top of the notes. He turned away from the table, making a beeline for the check-out desk.

Bump.

The ever-faithful Conmigo flew from his paper pyramid just into the stranger's white t-shirt, adorning it with brown, swirly patterns.

"Jesus..." Will murmured.

"Fuck" added the stranger.

"My favorite saint. The protector of the clumsy. I am so sorry, man, I didn't have a clue it was unscrewed..."

"Well, what's done, is done. No worries, friend" said the victim of spilled coffee. "It isn't my favorite t-shirt... but it seems you are out of caffeine?

"And I really need some" answered Will, not knowing why it was suddenly so easy to talk to this guy. He adjusted his glasses. 

The stranger was about his height, but of a bulkier build. He was handsome, but in a cute way: big, brown eyes, unruly hair and a shy smile. He looked a bit uncomfortable: no because the coffee was hot - it was just warm - but like he didn't like big spaces... Overall, a really nice guy. He had a book under his arm, something big and with a complicated title... something about numbers?

"The name's Bruce. I was just leaving... got a bit lost. You know this place?"

"I actually do. Just follow me, Bruce. I'm Will, by the way. Will Graham."

"Pleasure, Will. For me, I mean. I don't mean the t-shirt..."

"Yes, that. About that. Can I give you the money for a next one? I don't have a spare on me... usually I do, but not here..."

"Nah, stop it. It's fine. I have a jacket, and I'm going to change for dinner. My husband is going to stop by and take me somewhere... like now." He stopped, looked at his watch. "At least he should."

"Why these people are so loud?" Will grimaced and readjusted his glasses for the tenth time. 

"Ah, I think I may know." Bruce said, smiling slightly. "That would be my husband. He promised me he'll wait in the car... but he's impatient. And likes to make an entrance. Sorry." The adorable smile got even more shy.

"Ah, yes. I know someone like this, too. He would make sure everybody knows that he's here. In his quiet and sublime way, but still, he would do it." Will laughed a bit, just to himself.

The noise got louder, than it was certain that there are some squeals, too. 

And silence.

"Hi there!" boomed a low voice, full of mirth. "What a delightful place you've got here! I don't think I know you, the name's Tony Stark."

Will was stunned. The Tony Stark? Like, Avengers Iron Man? Meaning, this is...Bruce Banner? And he basically spilled coffee on the Hulk? His glasses glided down his nose and landed on the crumpled pyramid of papers he was still holding.

"This is Will, babe. We've just met..." Bruce was grinning like a teenager. He was visibly happy.

"How delightful. Have a glorious day, Bill!" Tony waved his hand and pushed Bruce away in the direction of the main entrance.

Two of the Avengers. In his library. Nobody will believe him. Like, never.

 

Well, they didn't believe him about the cannibal, either. And that goddamn thing rhymed. 

 


End file.
